1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having a touch panel function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various kinds of flat display devices, an organic light emitting display device is an active matrix type display device with a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed. In comparison to an inorganic light emitting display device, the organic light emitting display device having an emissive layer formed of an organic material has improved performance in terms of luminance, driving voltage, response speed, and multi-color realization.
Also, in order to allow a user to input a command via a finger or a pen-type pointer, it is desirable to provide an organic light emitting display device having a touch panel function, such as an internal electrostatic capacitive type touch panel display device.
However, a typical organic light emitting display device having an internal electrostatic capacitive type touch panel has increased thickness in order to embed the touch panel function. Another problem is that indium tin oxide (ITO) electrodes are disposed on the entire surface of an encapsulation substrate to provide the touch panel function such that light emitted from organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) is absorbed by the ITO electrodes, thereby degrading the luminance of the emitted light.